Prodigy
by WriterOnTheStorm
Summary: A story set between Seasons 1 and 2 of the Spider-Man Animated Series
1. Prodigy Part 1

SPIDER-MAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES

PRODIGY: PART 1

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fanfic are the property of Marvel Comics and the creators of the animated series (though some might be created by me, they're not that important so if Marvel wants them, they can have them). This fanfic is purely for others to read and hopefully enjoy. If I wanted money for this, I'd submit it to Marvel and let them deal with it.**

**NOTES: This Spider-Man: TAS (Yes, I know that's not the real title but it avoids confusion this way, and just so everyone's clear, this fanfic is for the 1994 animated series which in my opinion is the best television incarnation of Spider-Man yet, aside from a few quibbles which I will change in my next Spider-Man project, so be sure to look out for it) is set between Seasons 1 and 2. At this point, the Insidious Six (as they are called here) has not formed yet. This doesn't do much to change the continuity, it's merely an interesting story I thought up. In this fanfic, Doctor Octopus is still in prison following the events of "Doctor Octopus Armed and Dangerous". This story will be in 2 chapters. And since this is only fanfic, I obviously haven't timed it to fit within the time constraints of a normal Spider-Man: TAS episode so don't worry too much about it. Like I said, changes will be made with my next project.**

**Without further ado, the story begins**

Jail. Whether it is literal or metaphorical, we all go through a stage of being trapped, of wishing to be free. Doctor Otto Octavius knows this all too well, for he has been in both. Mocked for his beliefs in the ways of science, he has vowed to show the world how powerful he really is. That is, once he has escaped from his cell.

It seems that chance has come.

It started off as a typical day, filled with tedium. To pass the time, Doc Ock has been reading a classic, having been granted access to the prison library. He has selected _A Farewell To Arms _and is already two-thirds through the book.

The door to the cell opened. One of the wardens appeared in the doorway. Even with his arms firmly locked into the walls, everyone was scared of coming too close.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, warden?"

"I prefer to think of it as displeasure but….. you're free to go. Someone paid a great deal to release you, and they told me to give you this address. We normally don't release prisoners under these conditions but considering the source, we feel the up most confidence in your rehabilitation."

"Well now, isn't this a nice surprise. I must remember to send my savior a thank you card as soon as I pick up my things from my lab." He took the card and looked at the details. "Very well then."

The arms were released from their locks and were grateful for being able to move around on their own again. "You've missed your daily exercises, haven't you boys? Don't worry; we'll make up for lost time." And he walked confidently out of his prison, his home away from home as it were.

(CROSS TO SPIDER-MAN, IN THE NEXT EVENING)

It was a relatively quiet day in the neighborhood. Of course, any day where he didn't have to deal with a supervillian was a quiet day. It's even better if that supervillian isn't Venom. Now all he was looking forward to was to go home and fall soundly asleep.

"Of course, that seems to be the time that some nutjob comes up with some big plan to destroy the city."

It was really hard to talk to anyone about his trials and tribulations, so Spidey always thought a lot and it almost seemed like different aspects of his mind were holding conversations about this and that

Lately he was concerned with his fight with Venom, a combination of an alien organism and a frustrated ex-Bugle member, Eddie Brock. Although he had stopped Venom and made sure he wouldn't be back for a long time, it had been his greatest battle yet and it was the first time when one of his enemies truly frightened him. He thought about this a lot as he wanted to be on the look out for similar villains or just in case Eddie might make a reappearance.

It was on this recollection of events that he noticed a familiar character. "Ock! What's HE doing out!" Spidey swung to the nearest building where he could notice Ock without being noticed back. He noted that Ock was wearing a trench coat, trying to hide his tentacles.

"Since when did they let Ock roam the streets? I'd better follow him and see what he's up to."

As Doc Ock walked, Spidey crawled along the walls until they reached a familiar spot. Spidey recognized this as the place where Ock had kept Jameson and Felicia, before Spider-Man intervened and sent him to prison.

"And my guess is he's come here to pick up from where he left off." Hiding up on the roof, he waited to see what Ock's next move would be.

(BACK TO OCK)

Ock stood still and remembered the torment he suffered at the hands of Spider-Man, the way he swooped in and laid waste to his carefully thought out plans. Well, next time he would be ready for the webslinger. He would use this time wisely, in case he was ever caught again or worse, in case of his untimely death. And that's when it hit him: he would need someone to carry out his legacy should the inevitable happen. He would need to train someone to continue his work long after he had passed on, to achieve his dream. Now the tricky part was finding someone with the same passion for science, the same drives and motivation to work for the common goal of science: the betterment of mankind (though with Ock, world domination would soon follow). Someone who might even have the knowledge to defeat his greatest enemy: Spider-Man.

And with that, he thought of the perfect candidate. Someone he had met before, someone whom he had taught. The answer had been right there all along. He had taught this young man years ago and it seemed to have paid off

That young man was Peter Parker

(BACK TO SPIDEY)

"Technically, I can't deal with him until he's done something wrong. But I better keep my eye on him just in case." Spidey reaches for one of his Spider-Tracers and is contemplating how to tag Ock without him noticing when all of a sudden, the Tracer falls out of his hand and hits the ground. The Tracer falling caused Ock to look up and notice Spidey.

"Um, excuse me neighbor but can I please borrow a cup of sugar?"

"YOU! Did you follow me here? Have I done anything wrong? No! So make like a tree and leave!" With that, Ock's tentacles make a grab for Spidey, with Spidey avoiding them all.

"Easy Doc, I just came to see if you could prescribe something for me!"

"I prescribe a lot of pain for you!" Ock takes another swing, narrowly missing Spidey

"And I was just getting over my last outbreak of pain too!" And with that, Spidey jumped up to the well just above the doorway and attempted to web Ock's tentacles to the ground.

Ock managed to avoid being webbed and retaliated by trying to grab Spidey. Spidey wasn't fast enough and was trapped, trying to struggle free.

"Now that I have your attention Spider-Man, I order you to leave me be. I have things to do and you would be wise to let me do them." And with that, he threw Spidey out the door and was on his way to Peter Parker's home, not aware that Spider-Man and Peter Parker were one and the same.

"Boy, you really asked for it that time webhead." After cleaning his suit of dirt and dust, Spidey webbed home, ready to turn in for the night.

(FLASH FORWARD TO PETER'S HOME)

After making sure Aunt May was ok and saying goodnight, Peter settled down on his bed and fell asleep.

That sleep was to be short lived

SMASH! Peter awoke to see Doctor Octopus burst through his wall. He had a devilish smile on his face, but it was what he said next that really concerned Peter.

"Hello again, Mr. Parker. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here at this time of night. Forgive me, but I request your company right away. For I intend to train you in the ways of the octopus so you can aid me in my goal."

END EPISODE

(Thanks to everyone who read this. If you have any comments, I'd love to read them and I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have. Look out for part 2 soon)


	2. Prodigy Part 2

SPIDER-MAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES

PRODIGY: PART 2

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fanfic are the property of Marvel Comics and the creators of the animated series (though some might be created by me, they're not that important so if Marvel wants them, they can have them). This fanfic is purely for others to read and hopefully enjoy. If I wanted money for this, I'd submit it to Marvel and let them deal with it.**

**NOTES: This carries on from the moment where PRODIGY: PART 1 ended. It seems due to the amount of ideas I have for this story, this will carry on to another chapter. So ignore what it said in Part 1 about this being the conclusion. I hope no one dislikes that idea. And to those who have sent me reviews, I thank you and you've given me a good feeling about this fanfic. If anybody else has comments or questions, I'd love to read them. And any questions will be answered in Part 3. **

Peter just stared at the intruder in his room. Being confronted by a powerful enemy in civilian gear made him a tiny bit afraid of what would happen next. Or worse, of what would happen to Aunt May if he refused to co-operate with the Doctor's seemingly unusual demand.

"Ok, I have to say that is the strangest request I've ever heard. Why me? And what do you mean 'ways of the octopus'? And what exactly is your goal?"

Doctor Octopus just smiled. "You're inquisitive. I like that; it's something a scientist needs to be. Your questions are fair and shall be answered in due time, Mr. Parker. But now, you must come with me this very instant. There is not much time and I would like to start your training immediately."

"And if I refuse?"

Ock continued to smile. "You should know Mr. Parker that asking that question is extremely dangerous. The consequences are never quite what anyone expects. In this case, I could make your dear Aunt's last moments on this planet terrifying for the both of you."

That caused Peter to get angry. "If you so much as touch a single hair on her head I'll…….."

"You'll what, Mr. Parker? The way I see it, you can't do much of anything right now except come with me."

"Tough luck Octavius, I'll fight you till the bitter end"

That last remark caused Octavius to laugh. "My my, aren't we the gallant one? I like that sort of spirit; it's exactly what I need."

Octavius' laugh caused Aunt May to wake up. Concerned, she walked into Peter's room

"Peter, is everything….. PETER!" She looked in horror as her beloved nephew was confronting a large, frightening man who had burst through the wall.

Doctor Octopus turned to face May. "Greetings madam, no need for alarm. I'm just here to borrow your nephew for a while. Don't worry; I'll take good care of him"

"No, I won't let you!" May tried grabbing his arm but the tentacles prevented that.

"Aunt May!" Peter tried to get his aunt's attention. May looked at Peter with concern. "It's ok Aunt May, just go back to sleep and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Peter……" And with that, May fainted

Ock smiled again. "A wise choice Mr. Parker. Get dressed, bring anything you wish and we'll be on our way."

Ock turned around while Peter got dressed. This gave Peter the chance to pack his Spider-Suit and other tools in case they'd be needed. "I'm all set, Doctor Octavius."

"Good, then we shall leave now. Allow my tentacles to hold you. Do not worry, they will be gentle." Peter was reluctant, but had no choice. The tentacles held him gently.

"And off we go then!" And with that, Doctor Octopus and his reluctant student Peter Parker, traveled into the night.

(CUT TO OCK'S HEADQUARTERS)

Peter thought carefully about his escape plan once they reached their destination. He knew Octavius would be a tricky man to escape from. He knew that although Octavius was a proud man, the old tick of stalling the villain with flattery would be of no use, as his tentacles would be able to notice any attempt to creep away undetected.

"Think Peter, think. What's the one thing that could distract Octavius from his work long enough for me to escape?" Peter thought long and hard of a plan with no room for error but every time he thought of something, he always forgot to take the tentacles into account.

"Great, not only do I have to escape from Octavius but his 'friends' as well. What I wouldn't give to have been bitten by a spider with MacGyver's DNA!"

They reached their destination. Back at the warehouse where Peter had been earlier that night as Spider-Man.

"Home sweet home, Mr. Parker." Octavius let Peter down gently.

"It's uh, quite cozy Dr. Octavius.

"Please, now that we'll be working together, call me Otto. May I call you Peter?"

"Of course, Dr…. I mean, Otto."

Peter followed Octavius in. Octavius pulled up a chair for himself and then a chair for Peter at a near workstation. Peter looked around. Even though he had been in here not hours before, he hadn't taken the time to properly observe the surroundings for it appeared that the building had undergone a refurbishing.

"I like what you've done with the place"

"Oh, this was from a generous benefactor. I'm very impressed by all this too. It allows me to begin again. But this time, I won't be alone. And this, Peter, is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes. Your appetite and your passion for science reminds me of myself when I was your age. I was ready to take on the world and felt the up most confidence in my abilities. But getting money was the hard part. I came by hard times and I hoped Mrs. Hardy would have been able to give me the funding I needed to complete my goal. Alas, look at me now. I'm seen as a monster, a freak of nature. But I intend to change all that. With your help, we can advance in the fields of science and show the world how powerful we can be!"

"So you want me to aid you in rebuilding your work?"

"Correct, Peter. I have faith in your abilities. That is why I came for you tonight. I apologize for intruding at this time of night but I wish to train you. So that you may help me. And so I may help you."

"You mentioned training me in the ways of the octopus. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well, I figure since my own metallic arms have been a great help to me, if I were to ever train a student, they would need their own set of metallic arms." At that point, Ock got up and went over to a terminal and pressed a button. A wall opened up and revealed a new, slightly thinner pair of metallic octopus arms. Almost an exact replica of the Doctor's own arms.

Peter stares at the arms with a huge shock "Are you saying you want ME to be the next Doctor Octopus!"

"If I should perish before our goal is complete, yes. That is what I meant by training you in the ways of the octopus."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Doc. Science is not there for us to hinder mankind, it's for us to help mankind. What you're proposing is a partnership based on criminal activity and I do not want to be a part of that."

"I'm afraid you have no choice!" Ock grabs Peter with one tentacle and the other set of arms with another. "If you won't co-operate willingly, I'll have to force you into it!"

Peter can't do a thing. His struggle does not bring him any closer to freedom. And before long, it's too late………..

CLANK! The arms have joined with Peter. He tries to remove them but notices he'll need a control for that. "And three guesses who holds that." He thinks to himself.

It seems for now all he can do is play along and wait for a window of opportunity.

END EPISODE


	3. Prodigy Part 3

SPIDER-MAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES

PRODIGY: PART 3

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in this fanfic are the property of Marvel Comics and the creators of the animated series (though some might be created by me, they're not that important so if Marvel wants them, they can have them). This fanfic is purely for others to read and hopefully enjoy. If I wanted money for this, I'd submit it to Marvel and let them deal with it.**

**NOTES: This carries on from where PRODIGY: PART 2 ended. This is the final part (for real this time)**

Peter stared at his 4 new arms. The arms were about the same length as Doctor Octopus'. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to get the control off Doc Ock and would be forced to wear these metal monsters for the rest of his life. Peter imagined what it would be like wearing those arms while he was patrolling the city as Spider-Man. Of course, he'd have to adjust his suit. And he was worried that Jameson and Robbie would think he was in cahoots with Ock and have him arrested.

"Ah, Doc? One question: how exactly do I get the arms to work? If I understand correctly, you command yours through telepathy, due to the accident which first grafted the arms to your body. That's how they extend and retract even if you don't speak the command out loud."

"Correct, Mr. Parker. But I wonder how you knew that seeing as how I don't recall ever divulging that information with you."

"The Bugle ran a profile on you after you were arrested, in case you were ever released in prison. They do that with most of the major threats."

"And they consider me a major threat? I'm touched. Who provided the Bugle with the information about me?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. Security reasons you see."

"That's fair enough, but I will find out one day. In the meantime, to answer your question about getting the arms to work. Until you gain telepathic communication with your arms, you will use a special remote I have right here. I'll show you how to use it." Ock presses a button and the top right tentacle waves around.

"Whoa!" Peter watched as the arm moved around. He wondered if the control would have a button that could release him.

"Impressed?"

"That's one way of putting it. You mentioned that I would be using the remote until I was able to communicate with the arms telepathically. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Why it's quite simple: You will go through the same procedure I did. Once I get it up and running again, of course. For now though, I must train you to see if you are worthy of being my replacement. I can't live forever you know. I think for our first exercise, we shall scale up the walls of this building." Ock tosses Peter the remote.

"Now to look for a release button." Peter thinks to himself. After observing the device, he noticed it had no such button. "Oh great, now I'm going to be stuck in this thing for a long time."

Ock had already turned away at this point and was walking out the door. While doing this, he said to Peter "Oh and I wouldn't bother trying to look for a release on that remote. I'm the only one with that power." And at that point, he held the remote up for Peter to see. "Come along now, Mr. Parker."

"This isn't looking good. Wait, what if I command the arms to grab the remote? No, if he designed them, chances are he's programmed them not to harm him. Come on, Parker. Think." And while he worked on a solution, he followed Ock.

They went outside and observed the building. "Now Peter, I want you to use the remote and follow me up the walls. If you can execute that with ease, it will be proof that you're on your way to bigger and better things."

"After you, Doctor."

Doc Ock climbed up the walls with relative ease and made it to the roof. "Now Peter, there is a button on the remote which allows you to activate all 4 arms at once and they will walk in your general direction. When changing direction on the ground, you must turn them off and face the direction you wish to change to. If you get into any trouble, I will override the remote with my own. So relax and let the arms do the work."

"I'll give it a try." Peter found the button and pressed it. As soon as he did, the arms started to move and they scaled up the wall. Peter didn't feel too uncomfortable with the arms but was worried that they'd soon fall apart since they were fairly new. Then it hit him. He had a plan to escape. He made it to the roof

"Well now, that's good work Peter."

"I must say I was impressed, Otto. I was wondering if I could take a few laps around the walls with the arms. You know, to practice and break them in."

"Why of course, Peter. I'm pleased that you've got the attitude for such training. Makes me proud. I shall be waiting here when you finish. I have something I need to work on up here. Take your time, and if you need my help, just come to me."

"No prob, Otto."

So while Octavius was distracted, Peter put his plan into motion. He walked around a couple of the walls, and then pressed the button to stop the arms and allowed himself to fall. Before he fell all the way, he shot a web at the wall to make it look like Spider-Man had brought him down. He landed with a thud and went "OW!"

This brought Ock over to where Peter was. He looked down and looked surprised. "Having trouble Peter?"

"Sure, if trouble's name is Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man! Here again? Blast! I should have known that meddlesome pest would be back!"

While Ock was distracted, Peter shot the remote out of his hands. Luckily, Ock was too distracted to notice it was Peter and instead ran to the other side of the building to prepare. Knowing he had to act quick, Peter grabbed the remote and freed himself from his prison and ran inside the backdoor to grab his costume. After donning his red and blue suit, he webbed his trusty camera to a corner so he could take the photos to Jameson in the morning.

Ock ran inside soon after. He looked around for his arch-nemesis. "Show yourself, spider!" Don't make me get my student to find you!"

That was Spidey's cue. "Sorry Ock, but he opted to flunk your class and told me to give you back the study guide!" And with that remark, Spidey threw the metallic arms back at Doctor Octopus. They hit their mark and Ock went down.

"He shoots, he scores!"

Ock got up a minute later, mad as hell. "Parker may not be willing to be an octopus but I have embraced it and I will show you the full extent of my power!" Noticing his discarded remote, he grabbed it and activated the arms. The arms then proceeded to attack Spider-Man

"Getting your children to do your dirty work? Aren't parents supposed to be active in their offspring's hobbies?" Spidey quipped as he fought the arms off with all his strength

"Quite right, Spider-Man." And with that, his arms joined in the messy battle.

"Me and my big mouth!"

Spidey shot a web toward the ceiling and used it like Tarzan uses a vine. This gave him the opportunity to kick the remote out of Ock's hands.

"Why you little……"

"Hey don't have a cow, Doc." Spider-Man grabbed the remote and smashed it against one of the workstations. This rendered the arms powerless and they fell to the ground.

Ock was seething now. As he stared at his fallen creation, Spidey came from behind and kicked him in the head. Ock fell down into the arms and was knocked out.

"Whew, that was easier than expected. Now to call the cops, take my camera and I'll be on my way."

But when Spider-Man turned around, he saw that Doctor Octopus was nowhere to be found. "He must have just been stunned from that blow. But at least I've stopped his plans this time around. Now to go home and let Aunt May know everything's ok……… well, everything except the wall in my room."

And with that, Spider-Man gathered his belongings and went home. Aunt May was overjoyed that Peter had returned safe and sound and he got some pillows and a blanket for a night on the couch. Peter could sleep soundly knowing that Ock would think twice before coming back for Peter.

END EPISODE

(Thank you everyone, that is the end of the Prodigy storyline. Anyone interested in looking out for more of my works, my next one will be an Angel fanfic and then, I'll be working on a big Spider-Man project. So thank you, true believers!)


End file.
